


The beginning of a beautiful partnership

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: this is the story on how it all started.





	1. How it Came to Be

**Author's Note:**

> so i always wanted to write this out, how trevor and addie relationship first started and how he lost everything.  
> yes, addie will be involved in a few missions, but mostly trevor related, and yes there will chapters on how she met the various characters in the game.  
> Also this a continuation from my story "misadventures of Trevor philips and them, chapter 4" if you wanna read that first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addie meets wade and Ron before the chaos ensues with Trevor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving this here before deleting the other one

Addie screamed as the helicopter swung wildly around the sky, the driver had a stroke and now his unconscious body was draped over. She clung on for dear life, her parachuted heavy on her back, she had to let go or she was going to die in a fiery death. But she was too scared!!! Just as she thought that, the seatbelt she clung on to for dear life snapped and flung her out the helicopter, her screams echoed through the sky. She spun in the air, her hair whipping in the wind. The ground was coming up to fast, she pulled at her parachute, a little too late, her chute burst in to the sky slowing her just a little as she crashed through the roof of a trailer.

“oh no!” a childlike voice came from the darkness. Addie's eyes fluttered and her vison begun to clear, two figures stood over her. “Trevor’s gonna be mad!” the one with dreads informed the one wearing a fisher hat, who he shushed him. Addie slowly sat up but froze when the two men pointed guns at her.

“please don’t.” she whispered. The two gave each other a look. She looked around realizing she was in a filthy, well, filthier trailer, the roof debris surrounded her. She looked up to see the parachute was fluttering against the hole in the roof. She slowly turned back to the men. “I’m going to stand up okay.” both men nodded. She stood up shaking, to calm herself down she slid her hands through her hair, moving the long strands from her face. She noticed the door leading outside behind the old guy with the fisher hat. “so...” she started before taking off toward the door, however just as she made it past the threshold she was yanked back inside, she landed hard on her back. Groaning she cursed herself, she still had the parachute backpack on. The laughter from the guy with the dreads made her face go hot.

“that was funny! Did you see what happened Ron?” he giggled. Addie sat up rubbing at her head. She looked over her shoulder to glare at them.

“Who the hell are you?” she snapped climbing to her feet and undoing the parachute backpack, it hit the floor with a thud.

“Oh, I'm Wade and this is Ron.” the one named Ron shushed his friend with such force that Addie saw spittle.

“don’t tell her our names she could be working for the government or worse...” he trailed off to look at her a second before whispering to Wade. “Lizard person.” wade made a “oh” sound. She crossed her arms across her chest in an irritated fashion, pouting in their direction. She just wanted to get out of there.

“look my dudes.” she started. “I just want to go home, I happened to be in a horrible helicopter crash. I'm tired, I'm sore and its as hot as a devil's ass in here.” she stated. Both men watched her, their guns still drawn, well Ron’s was, wade moved closer to her.

“what kind of crash?” he asked softly. She looked up at him, he was about 5’8. “were you driving? My friend Trevor knows how to fly a plane!” he said smiling. She gave him a false smile.

“well, that’s good to know.” she patted him on the arm and turned to leave only to hear a click of gun chamber being pulled back. “What? What the fuck do you want?’ she snapped losing her patience.

“you’re going to have to stay.” Ron said sounding a little nervous. She rolled her eyes.

“look I don’t have time to play with your jittery ass, I have to get home.” she turned to leave once again but a shot rang out the paneling near her exploded in a ray of broken wood. She spun around to glare at the Ron. “you fucking asshole! You fucking shot at me!” she shouted sweeping down to pick up the forgotten parachute bag, only to start hitting Ron with it. While cussing his out in Spanish. Ron dropped the gun in surprise, covering his face with his hands to protect himself from her angry attack. Wade found himself moving toward the girl to pull her off the screaming man.

“now, now, it’s okay Ron was just nervous.” wade said as he pulled Addie to his side. “Ron gets like that with people he don’t know.” Addie glared at the cowering man.

“he better not try that again or I'm going to kick him in the balls.” she snarled holding up the pack as if to hit him again. Wade nodded. “Now what’s your name pretty lady.”  Addie turned to him eyes narrowing, she thought to lie; but decided against it.

“Addie.” she answered. He smiled down at her. Wade suddenly gasped scaring Addie. “What?” she asked as he stared at her.

“Ron! She can help us!” wade excitedly told the older man. “you said we needed ‘nother person and she’s here.” Ron tilted his head in thought. Addie gave wade a confused look. He looked down at her. “you can shoot a gun, right?” he asked. Addie’s mouth fell open. She looked between the two wondering if they were on drugs. Both men stared at her.

“No?’ it was more of a question. She honestly didn’t want to be mixed with these guys; she didn't want to be a part of the crazy shit. She knew that these guys were bad news. “Look how about I go home and you guys just deal with your own shit.” she dropped the pack and moved toward the door, but wade kept a tight grip on her arm. He shook his head stubbornly.

“Oh, now girl, you have to do this! How you gonna fix the hole you made through Trevor's ceiling?’ She looked up at the hole, biting her lip. She just had to land in this trailer, didn’t she? Ron nodded.

“yeah! We can’t have Trevor come back and see this! We'll get hit for your mistake!” he said bending at the waist to pick up the forgotten gun. “You have to fix your mistake.” he stated. Addie took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and started to count to five before she had a tantrum. Once she got in control of her emotions, she opened her eyes to see both men looking at her. She looked up at the hole, realizing that the owner was not going to be happy about it, and she didn’t have any money to her name to pay for it.

“And just what do you want me to do and how much are you going to pay me?” she asked. Wade cheered before hugging her tightly.

The three were crammed in Ron’s car: a rusty Rhapsody. Addie was sandwiched between the men; the air conditioner didn’t work and she was sweating up a storm. Her black hoodie trapped the heat, and her black skinny jeans was no help either. Ron drove slowly, chatting about something that Addie wasn’t paying attention to.

“So, when they get there, just let me do all the talking. You two just hold the guns.” She turned to him. What now? She thought then cursed herself for not paying attention.

“Do I have to shoot anybody?” she asked turning to Ron. Ron slowed at a stop sign; she noticed his fingers were tapping on the wheel. He was nervous and so was she. He didn’t answer, but pressed the gas to go but as they hit the mid-way point, Ron slammed on the brakes, Addie flew into the dash board. She watched as a rusty red bohdi zoomed in front of them swerving, the driver was laughing manically, as men clung from his truck, gunshots and screaming echoing through setting sky. The truck flew down the road, leaving a dust cloud in its wake.

“what where you're going asshole!” Addie screamed flipping him off. Ron quickly moved down the street.

“wow, I wondered what he did today.” Wade said softly. Addie turned to him in confusion.

“Wade.” Ron said in a warning tone. The younger man quickly bit his lip and looked out the window. Addie looked between the two but didn’t say anything. She had a feeling they knew the asshole that nearly killed them. She decided not to say anything, she could see Ron was as nervous as she was; and her gut was telling her that something bad was about to go down.

 

Addie had dozed off during the drive, and was awaken by wade shaking her. She looked around trees greeted her view. She saw Ron, outside talking with a tall bald man wearing black rimmed glasses. She excited the car and stretched this way and that. She could smell the ocean nearby.

“Where are we?” she asked turning to Wade. He looked down at her.

“Near Heart attacks beach!” he answered cheerfully. She took a deep breath, as she looked around, realizing that this was a shady business meeting. She knew that she was fucked when she saw the only escape route was a trail that lead deeper in the wooded area. Wade had opened the truck of Ron’s car, as she moved to follow him. she noticed Ron leading the bald man toward her and wade.

“Addie, this is chef.” she gave him a small wave; he nodded his head in return “he’s gonna be our sniper just in case things go south.” Ron informed Addie. she jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see wade holding out an assault rifle.

“here yah go.” he smiled at her. Addie hesitantly took the gun from his hands; it was heavier then it looked. There was an uncomfortable feeling passing through her as stared down at the gun. “just point and shoot.” wade told her as he pulled out a shot gun. In the corner of her eye she saw chef raise an eyebrow in question. She turned to him.

“so,” she dragged out awkwardly. “why do they call you chef?” she asked. The metal in her hands growing hot. He stared down at her.

“he cooks our meth.” wade answered his cheery disposition making her want to smack him. She stared at the man before her he wasn’t any older than she was, and he didn’t have the skin of a drug user. Then it hit her, she looked down at the gun, then at the woods surrounding her. She looked at the men before her. Drug exchange, and she knew from the movies she watched this was about to go bad.

“I hate you Ron.” she snarled kicking dirt at the older man. He didn’t say anything but watched as headlights peeked through the trees. Chef and wade moved quickly in to the trees, Ron nodded his head next to him instructing Addie stand next to him. “is the gun necessary, wouldn’t it be giving them a bad vibe?” She asked. Ron turned to her, a nervous look on his face.

“the boss said to have it.” he answered. She opened her mouth to argue, but the sound of a car approaching made her snap shut. She watched as the car came to a stop a few feet away from them. Four men exited the car, the two from the front had glocks and one had a duffel bag, while the two in the back carried shot guns. Addie studied the men as they moved toward her and Ron. She did notice the two in the back whisper to each other before snickering her way.

“You got the goods?” The leader asked stepping closer. His grip on the duffel bag tightened as Ron nodded. That's when Addie saw the grey beat up duffel bag at Ron’s feet.

“it’s right here,” Ron answered but even Addie could hear the shakiness in his voice. “let me see the money.” the leader opened the bag to show the two rolls of cash. Addie’s eyes widen she’s never seen that much money before. “Okay good, Trevor said that he wants this on the streets by tonight and don’t forget his sixty percent cut.” the leader turned to his group and said in Spanish: “is this guy for real?” they laughed. Ron looked at them in confusion. Addie turned to Ron as the leader continued.

 “light them up, and take the drugs.” Addie took a deep breath. She knew it! Double crossing hijos de putas! She watched as everything seemed to slow down, they were raising their guns. She realized It was them or her and Ron, so she did what was right: she pulled the trigger. She managed to hit them before she lost control of the weapon, she cried out as she fell on her ass, the force of the gun making her weak.

“What the fuck!?” Ron shouted at her, she sat up looking at the three dead bodies and the leader was dragging himself toward his car. She glared at him as she stood up.

“he was going to kill us, take the drugs and money, you idiot!” she snapped dropping the gun. Ron looked at her in surprise. “I understand Spanish, puto.” she snarled and moved toward the wounded man. She kicked him over, he cried out in pain raising his hands.

“don’t kill me please.” he begged. Addie gave a sharp laugh. Chef and Wade came out of the woods. Both men asking what happened as they came up next to Ron.

“yeah sure, I mean you just tried to steal from us and kill us!” she snarled. She snatched the duffel bag from his side, before moving to chef. “What now guys?” she asked softly. Chef didn’t say anything but moved to the wounded man, he shot him in the face with his gun. He turned back to Addie.

“have you ever buried a body?” she stared back at him mind reeling.

 

“Hey you okay?” wade asked Addie as she he peeked at her from the front seat. Chef was driving, Ron sat next to her. She clutched the duffel bag, as if it was her teddy bear protecting her from monsters. She slowly looked up at him.

“he cut up the bodies.” she whispered.

“yeah.” wade agreed.

“he shot up Ron’s car.”

“yep.”

“he made it look like they killed us.” she stared at nothing. “he made us bury them.” wade nodded his head.

“but that was smart of you to shoot first!” he turned to Ron. “See wasn’t my idea great.” he said. Addie looked down at her bloodied, and dirt cover clothes. Tears rimming her eyes.

“you know you would think I was desensitized from all the shit I've seen on the news and internet...but in real life... oh gods it’s horrible!” she whimpered. “I killed people!” she burst into tears. Wade made a sound, reaching out to pat her knee.

“it’s okay! The first time I killed someone I threw up!” Addie sobbed harder. She felt sick to her stomach. Ron hit wade on the arm glaring at him.

“oh gods, I don’t feel so good.” she wailed.

“It’s okay,” Chef spoke up. She looked up at him. “We’ll go get some drinks and food.” he smiled at her in the rearview mirror. “I know it sucks, but hell kid it was you or them.” he said. Addie’s sobs slowly subsided, her mind going back at that moment. She had thought the same thing; she had saved their lives. She looked down at the duffel bag in her arms. She looked back up at Chef.

“Thank you.” she whispered. He nodded in welcome.

 

Addie sat on the hood of chef’s car; she was sadly eating the burger that chef had bought her. He had bought her food in celebration of her first kill, and her good instincts. Chef and Ron were a few feet away speaking to their boss on speaker. She could hear the angry voice of their boss, but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“you should drink your shake it’s good.” wade told her as he swung his feet. He was stuffing his face with chili cheese fries. Addie nodded, taking a sip from the white Styrofoam cup, she had got a caramel and sea salt shake, and to her surprise it wasn’t that bad. She ate quietly as she tried to eavesdrop on Chef and Ron’s conversation, but wade blabbering mouth made it hard to hear.

“okay kiddos,” Chef said as he made way to the car. “The boss wants to meet us at the cook site.” he smiled up at Addie. “He’s excited to meet you.” Addie looked at him. Her features scrunched up with confusion, then anger.

“what? no! Ron and wade said that this was the only thing they need from me.” she jumped off the hood of the car clutching her shake to her chest. “now, may I please have the money you guys owe me?” the three looked at each other, but didn’t say anything.

“unfortunately, Trevor told us that if you tried to leave or run, we would have to kill you.” chef informed me. “He always takes care of loose ends.” Addie looked down at her feet. Tears springing in her eyes. “But, he’s willing to hear what you have to say.” She looked up at him.

“really?” He nodded. She took a sip from her drink trying to calm herself down. “okay.” was all she could say.

“okay let’s go.” Chef said grabbing the boxes of food and stuffing them in the plastic bag. Addie continued to drink her shake as she followed them inside the Car. “he’s going to meet us at the cook site.”

 

Addie woke up to Chef shaking her. Confused she sat up quickly, then remembered that they were in the disgusting cook site, it smelled like piss and had roaches. She had refused to sit anywhere, but chef had to clean down a table with bleach before she happily curled up on the surface to sleep.

“trouble’s coming.” he informed her with a grim look on his face. “Either you hide or you help us.” he stated a rifle in his hand. Addie looked around to see Ron and Wade watching her.

“how do you know?” she asked confused by the whole situation.

“our source just called us, the people you killed friends’ are coming to finish us.” he answered. Addie looked around, and noticed the cans of gasoline near the entrance. She slid a hand through her hair. She thought quickly.

“I have an idea.” she spoke up looking at him.

 

Just as Addie and the other finished setting up, they could hear the rumble of cars approaching. Addie and wade looked at each other before running off to the roof. Addie held the gun close to her, wade picked up water cooler that was filled with balloons.

“remember the plan, let chef light up the circle, and once that gets the cars. you throw the balloons and then I'll throw the Molotov, chef, Ron and I will take out the stragglers once everything cools down.” wade nodded picking up a gas filled balloon in each hand.

“This is so exciting.” he said gleefully. Addie shook her head with silent laughter. Addie poked her head over the edge to see that the cars had turned off their head lights and parked at the gas line they had poured around the building. The sound of glass breaking was heard and the gas lit up taking the cars with them. Screams and gunshots were heard, wade screamed as he threw balloon after balloon toward the screaming people. Addie threw the Molotov as explosion after explosion was heard. she stood up using the assault rifle that she had used earlier to take out the gangster that shot at the store.

“Wade keep at it!” she said as she grabbed two balloons and a Molotov moving toward the first floor. “I think I see a car getting away.” as she burst out from the front doors, chaos greeted her: burning cars, burning bodies, bodies bleeding out, wounded men trying to get away; but she ignored them all she ran past chef and Ron, the were shooting at the surviving gangsters. She followed the car, she chucking the balloons at the car getting away, the car swerved and slammed in to the light pole. “Eat shit and Die Fuckers!!!” she screamed as she threw the Molotov at the car. She watched as it went up in flames, but she didn’t expect the driver to roll out.

“Pinche Puta!” he screamed raising his gun. Addie reached for the glock Chef had given her, that she safely tucked in the back of her pants. Gunshots rang out. The man fell dead, Addie had the gun in her hand, staring at the body in disbelief.

“You gotta be faster than that cupcake.” a gruff voice whispered; Addie screamed in surprise spinning around her gun going off. She stared up the man, he was about a foot taller than her, dressed in a dirty white tee and equally dirty grey sweats. His intense honey color, scars and cuts littered his face, but it was the cut here tattoo that caught her attention. He grinned down at her. “they didn’t tell me you were such a badass” he growled; she took a step back in surprise however when she heard Ron crying out in pain. She peeked over his side to see Ron on the ground clutching his leg.

 “you fucking shot me!” Ron screamed in pain. Addie gave a gasp, dropped her gun, running to the older man.


	2. Loyalties and Loose Ends

“Welcome to the crew Kid!” Trevor clapped a hand on Addie shoulder as the two watched Chef stitch close Ron’s wound. “with a sharp mind like yours we can do anything!” She looked up at him, a frown on her face. She moved from his grip shaking her head.

“no way.” she said. “I am not a part of your crew.” Trevor frowned down at her; she didn’t miss the angry glint in his eye. “Ron and wade said this was it.” she saw him clench his fist, and there was a small part of her that was scared he was going to hit her.

“look at what you did!” he snarled pointing to Ron, who groaned in pain. “you shot Ron! Wade told me that the chaos outside was your idea, you think I'm letting that go?” he asked stepping closer to her. Addie had an idea that he didn’t like it when people said no to him. She didn’t say anything but continued to glare up at him.

“If you didn’t scare me! I wouldn’t have shot him!” she argued back. Ron gave another loud groan.

“shut up Ron!” Trevor shouted at the injured man, who cowered from his voice, whispering an apology.

“don’t yell at him! He's hurt!”

“yeah because of your trigger-happy finger!” 

“It was an accident!”

“hey!” both turned to Chef. “I need you two to stop I can’t concentrate!” Trevor growled and grabbed Addie's arm.

“Come on.” he pulled her after him, she struggled in his hold, demanding him to let her go. He ignored her as he led her out of the building. “you have some unfinished business.” He said once they were outside. Addie ripped her arm from her grip and shoved him away from her. He stumbled a bit, before turning to her with a malice look.

“No touching.” she stated rubbing at her arm. Trevor pointed to a familiar rusty looking  bodhi  that was parked in front.

“get in the truck.” she gaped up at him.

“you’re the asshole that almost killed us!” Trevor rolled his eyes.

“Get in the truck!” he shouted. She shook her head.

“no way! That thing looks like it’s on its last legs! Where are its seatbelts?” she asked.

“just get in the fucking truck!” 

“don’t fucking yell at me!” Trevor took a step up to her, eyes boring in to hers. Addie stood her ground. She stared up at him face scrunched up, she refused to show him fear. She could see his fist shaking with anger. “get in the truck or I'll make you.” she rolled her eyes.

“bye.” she turned to leave when Trevor reached out grabbing her by her hair. Addie let out a yelp of pain. “Son of a bitch!” she screamed reaching out and grabbing Trevor by his hair. He cried out in pain, his grip tightening on her ponytail. “Let go of my hair  dickwad !”

“let go of my hair!” Trevor snarled back as he felt her nails dig in his scalp.

“what hair? you ass!” she shouted kicking at his shin, but her legs were too short to reach. Trevor gave a growl and with a quick movement he let her hair go, picked her up, and dumped in the front seat. She cursed him out as she struggled to sit properly in the seat.  He moved to the driver seat climbing in.  She glared at him as he started the truck. “So what now?” She asked looking for the seatbelts.

“You let a few of them get away, so you need to tie up loose ends sweetheart!” He said cheerfully. As he reversed, she flew in to the dashboard, as he tore down the road she clung on to the closest thing, which happened o be trevor. She wrinkled her nose at his…musk. ”Lucky for you I know where their hideout is.” She pulled away from him.

“And what are we going to do about that?” She asked glaring at him. He  j ust smiled at her.

“You’re gonna prove just how well you take orders.” She crossed her arms across her chest in a childish manner.

“Fuck that. I’m not working for you baddie.” He slammed on the brakes. She cried out as once again she flew into he dash board, the cars behind him squealed and crashed into one another to miss them. Addie looked at him in horror as cars flew by the honking and flipping them off. He had a gun to her face.

“You’re not going to get out of this, it your fucking fault that my  hq  was targeted, you’re going to finish what you started.” Addie stared at the gun, then at him. His face was twisted in rage, his finger on the trigger. He reached out grabbing her hair pulling her close, she didn’t say anything but let him push the barrel in to her cheek. 

“Go ahead and try to scare me, but let me tell you I’ve dealt with men as scary or scarier than you, and every fucking time I got back up.” She spat. He dragged the barrel down her jaw, he moved in close that his lips were inches from hers.

“Compared to those men, I’m a fucking nightmare.” He let her go and started down the highway again. Addie’s heart was pounding, her eyes watered from the air whooshing around them. She looked down at her dirty bloodied hands, she knew she was too far deep to swim out of it.she looked out to the passing scenery, she knew this wasn’t how it was suppose to go, but as of right now she had no choice.

Trevor pulled into a a off road entrance shutting off his lights, Addie looked around noticing that forest surrounded them.she saw the flickering lights of the cabin not far from where they sat. Trevor turned to her, his eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

“Okay, sweet meats,” he started as he reached under his seat pulling out a shot gun. “What is the plan?” He asked. She glared at him, but didn’t answer. “Come on!you have great ideas, I’ve seen it first hand.” Addie had a feeling he wasn’t going to let up. She looked around and sighed.

“ okay, I need to see the area first.” She opened the truck door. “Then I’ll try to come up with something.” She sighed as trevor gave an excited ‘yea!” He followed her. She pulled out her  glock  moving toward the woods. Do you have silencer?” She asked he nodded handing her the item, she screwed it in . “Make sure you ave a silencer so we can take out guards  if there are any.” She moved toward the cabin, the smell of drugs in the air. As they closed in Addie noticed  a gas tank near one of the windows. 

“Look at that it’s their cook site.” Trevor whispered. As they peeked from around a tree trunk. She looked around noticing that there were two men at the front of the house and few lingered near the porch. 

“Shoot that tank, then we’ll take out those that run.” She told him. “I’m not a good shot, so take out the guys at the front door.” He nodded and moved away from her. Addie moved in the opposite direction; she noticed many gas tanks littering the area. This is too easy she thought as she lined up her shot. 

Gunshots rang out, the tree in front of her exploded in a array of splintered wood. Addie ducked, shooting wildly toward the gas tanks. She heard the high pitch of a punctures tank and took off. Loud explosion after explosion went off in the dead of night. She could hear trevor screaming obscenities somewhere near by. She followed the sounds to see him squaring off with a group that was huddled behind parked cars. Addie slid next to him.

“Did my part, how you holding up?” She asked as trevor reloaded his shotgun.

“Can’t complain, this is fun” addie rolled her eyes. She poked her head to see the ground was shooting wildly in their direction. She reached in to her hoodie pulling out a grenade that chef had gave her “just in case”. She looked at trevor a grin on her lips.

“Let’s hope they're idiots.” She pulled the pin chucking it over their hiding spot. She heard cries before it went off. She brought her hands to brace her head. Body parts rained the sky as well as car parts.  She stood up as trevor did, she watched what remained of the cabin burn, bodies littered the area , some wounded, some dead. She moved toward the fire. She watched in horror as a woman stumbled out of the cabin, her soot face streaked with tears.  Her bottom half was on fire. Addie moved toward as if to help her, so trevor pulled the trigger killing the woman. Addie froze staring down at what remained of the woman’s head. She slowly turned to him blood splatter on her face.  ‘Why?” Was all she asked  before she vomited.

They sat in Trevor’s truck parked not far from the fire. She could hear the sirens of the firefighters nearby. They parked in an empty parking lot in front of a liquor store. Trevor handed her a ecola. She took it wordlessly pressed it against her head trying to quell the headache that tore through her. The sun was coming up, she had been up more than 24 hours. 

“you did great!’ Trevor said as he tossed the empty beer bottle in the bed of his truck. He grabbed another one from the  b ox between us.  He po p ped the top off and downed it as well. Addie stared at him wondering how he could be so…okay from everything that happened. “Well come to trevor Philips enterprises!” He smiled at her holding out a closed beer bottle to her. Anger stormed through her, she slapped the beer bottle from his hand.

“how can you be so calm!?” She shouted. He stared at her mouth falling open. “We killed people! A lot of people!” Trevor noticed that a few patrons that was moving toward the liquor entrance made a u turn and be lined to their car. Trevor urned back to her with a growl.

Hey, shut the fuck up.” He snarled. She threw her soda at him , he managed to dodge it.

“I hate you!” She screamed and moved toward him pummeling his chest with her fist. “Gods I hate you! You made me a monster! I hate you!” She screamed catching the attention of the liquor store clerk and a few lingering patrons that watched with curious eyes. 

Trevor saw tears were steaming down her cheeks, she was sobbing as she hit him. He reached out grabbing her, he wrapped his arms around her torso pinning her arms at her sides. She sobbed in to his neck cursing him. He tried calming her down, but she struggled.  She sobbed he found himself rubbing her back, it had been along time since he had done something like that. He remembered he had comforted Tracey and Jimmy when they were children, the thought of  Michae l as painful. He could see the way his friend’s body jolted as he was shot. He shook his head and noticed that Addie was breathing hard, but no longer sobbed. She pulled away from him and he let her go.

“Are you okay darling?” A southern drawl caught their attention. They both turned to see an older lady that worked behind the counter of the liquor store, standing near the truck looking at them with concerned eyes, addie gave her a weak smile, and nodded.

“You know how boyfriends can be.” She gave a laugh wiping at her face. “Total assholes.” They said at the same time. They shared a laugh.

“Okay, dar l ing . I was just a bit worried with all the screaming and hitting.” Addie gave her a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry, I just lost my temper. I’m okay now.” The clerk nodded and looked at Trevor.

“You take care of her now.” Trevor didn’t say anything but nodded as he started the truck. Addie gave the clerk a wave as Trevor reversed and drove on to the highway.  Both of them quiet, addie because she was embarrassed, trevor because he mind seemed to replay his friends last moments in life. Addie looked around searching for something. Trevor looked at her.

“What now?” He asked. She looked up at him.

“I can’t find my soda.” She answered sadly. Trevor couldn’t help but laugh. 

As addie entered Trevor’s trailer, she noticed the debris had been cleaned up and the hole patched up with plastic and tape. Wade, Ron and chef hung around the small living room talking amongst themselves. They trailer was still a mess, and cockroaches scattered around the floor. Addie looked around disgusted.

“Alright!” Trevor slapped a hand on Addie’s shoulder leading her deeper into the trailer. “Let’s welcome our newest crew member!” Trevor smiled at the men.

“ Yey ! Addie’s one of us!” Wade shouted cheerfully. She gave him a look.

“I’m trying this out, and if the pay is good then maybe, maybe, I’ll stay.” Addie told wade. Chef stood up and tossed her a backpack.

“Maybe this will change your mind.” Addie caught the back pack, she gave him a confused look before opening it. Her mouth fell open in shock. “That’s your cut.” Addie pulled out a stack of bills. “That’s ten grand.” Addie looked up at him.

“Are you fucking serious?” She asked in a hush manner. Chef nodded.

“Work for me and you’ll get more than that in a few months.” Addie turned to trevor. He grinned down at her.

“Why me?” She asked. Trevor was getting tired of her questions.

“Because I told yah already!” He let her go and stomped to the couch sitting down next to wade. “I like how you think and you’re good at it.” Addie zipped up the backpack.

“Okay, Fine.” Everyone cheered. “But I’m going to get this placed cleaned up real good.” Trevor nodded.

“Sure whatever.” He smiled up at her. “Welcome to the team kid.” She gave him a look.

“Please don’t make me regret this.” She muttered swinging the backpack on her shoulder. Addie watched the men, her heart pounding.  This was not how she was suppose to meet trevor philips, but if this made her job easier, then so be it.  Trevor looked up at her, he was opening a bottle of tequila that chef handed him.

“Hey come ‘ere have a drink with us.” Addie moved toward him and took the shot glass chef handed her. She let  T revor pour here a drink. Once all the glasses have been filled  T revor raised his. “To the beginning of a beautiful partnership!” With that they downed their shots. Trevor  was  glad that he had a new member and  A ddie glad she didn’t have to sleep with  him  to  get things started.


	3. Bad Stinky Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addie is tired of trevors stench, so she hatches a plan.

Addie watched Trevor wrestle with the meth head that insulted him. The two were struggling on the dirt ground as She was leaned against the wall of the liquor store. Trevor growled slamming the man’s head in the ground. Addie sighed as the meth head fought back. this could take a while she thought. She looked around the deserted area. A few abandoned buildings stared back at her, people watched on but did nothing. 

“Fucking die!” Trevor shouted punching the drugged out man, that refused to do such thing. Addie sighed again moving toward trevor. They didn’t have time for that right now. 

“Trev!” He turned to glare up at her as he had the meth heads hair in his fist. “Dude, all he said was that you were mean. It’s not like he stole your money or killed your mother.” Trevors eyes narrowed at the word mother. “Get off him, he’s high out of his mind.” Trevor pulled out his gun pushing it against the drugged man’s head. “Trevor no!” Addie shouted reaching out to grab his arm. Trevor glared at her again. “Come on man, we have a job to do.” She said softly. He looked back down at the man. “ I doubt he’ll remember this anyway.” The drugged man mumbled to himself before passing out. Trevor got off the man throwing his head to the ground. He pushed the gun in her face. 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He growled. Addie flinched at the smell coming off of Trevor, instead of the gun in her face. “I’m your boss.” He growled. Her face wrinkled with distaste as he moved closer, the smell enveloping her. “Got it?” Addie rolled her eyes. 

“Look you can intimidate Ron and wade,” Addie started moving away from him, the stench clinging on him making her sick. “But you’re gonna try a different approach with me.” She snapped moving past him. Trevor gave a gruff laugh. 

“Oh, sweet cheeks you crack me up.” Trevor laughed following her. Addie rolled her eyes. 

It had been only a few weeks since she had decided to join Trevor as his employee. The pay was good, but Trevor…he was a whole different kind of breed. She quickly found out he had a temper, a reckless implosive personality, and he loved drugs and alcohol. Addie wondered how the hell was he still alive? She also learned that he wasn’t very like around sandy shores, especially from the bikers name the Lost MC. She found out why after walking in on Trevor having sex with the leader girlfriend, Ashley. The bikers didn’t seem to like her either especially after they found out she was working for Trevor. 

Addie knew he was following her, since she could smell him a mile away. She cringed when he came up next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

“So where we headed?” He asked, she pulled away from him hoping his stench didn’t burn in to her. 

“Chef need us to do a drop.” With that she lead him to the lab. 

 

Addie had came up with a plan. The past few weeks she had been hinting Trevor about his hygiene. She left scrubs and men scented soaps around the trailer hoping he would see them and take the hint, but no. When he would come home stinking to high heavens, she would tell him to take a nice shower to wash off the hard day's work, he would just scratch himself and tell her nah, while he went to go sleep. She was getting tired of washing her sheets every time he came home covered in something. She had enough of it. If he wasn’t going to bathe, she was going to force him. 

Trevor approached his trailer; he had got an urgent text from Addie. He had been snoozing it up with Ashley when Addie texted him to come to the trailer quick. He felt this pulse of anger as he moved toward the front door, Addie tend to cockblock him. Trevor heard Addie sweetly call his name from the car port as he entered, he noticed Addie was dressed in swimming shorts and a halter bikini top. He scanned her body, not bad he thought. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail. He felt himself grin, she finally was gonna give in? He noticed Ron and wade next to her, wade was holding a hose, and Ron looked as nervous as he could, he was holding a loofa stick in his hands. There was something in his gut that told him they were up to something. 

“What’s going on?” Trevor asked eyeing them. Addie smiled sweetly as she moved up to him. He saw a porcelain tub full of water, behind them. 

“We just wanted to have a nice chat with you.” She said smiling up at him. He stared down at her, she was much shorter with out her shoes. “Also, this.” With a quick movement she grabbed his arm, and handcuffed his wrist together, trevor let out a roar struggling as she dragged him toward the tub. Wade and Ron were apologizing to him. Addie cut off his shirt and pants with a pair of scissors, she dodged his kicks, quickly handcuffing his ankles together once he was naked. He cried out as she pushed him in the tub. He gasped and coughed up water as he sat up in the tub. “I tried to be nice!” Addie shouted squirting body wash all over him. “But no, you didn’t listen!” She shouted snatching the loofa stick from Ron and begun to scrub his back. He snarled at her trying to bit her, she slapped him in the face with the loofa. “no! Bad!” she scolded. 

“I’m sorry trevor,” Ron shouted. “She said she was going to cut off our privates.” Trevor glared at them struggling in the tub to get out. Trevor cursed at them kicking at addie, she dodged his legs. 

“Wade! Scrub his legs!” Addie demanded. Wade looked at trevor who glared hatred at him. There was this threatening malice pointed his way. 

“Ummm….” Wade started looking at Addie. “He looks really mad.” Addie rolled her eyes noticing that the water was now a dirty brown. She reached behind trevor scrubbing his back and shoulders as he struggled against her. She reached behind him to pull the water stopper out. 

“ fine, just hose him down as I do all the work.” She snapped. Wade nodded. Addie draped a towel across trevor lap. He glared at her. “Don’t look at me like that.” She snapped scrubbing at his arms. “You didn’t listen, and it was making me sick and you were getting sick from all that dried blood on you!” She argued as she used the loofa to scrub his torso, trevor had stopped struggling and yelling to look at her. 

“I would have showered if you asked me nicely.” He spat she laughed. 

“I did multiple timed, You told me to join you if I wanted you clean.” Trevor opened him mouth to say something but wade blasted him with cold water. He yelped raising his hands to shield himself. Addie finished quickly with his body before moving to scrub at his hair. Trevor stopped struggling and gave a soft moan. He never felt something like this, he never had a significant other, or person do this to him… Addie was gently with his hair, massaging his scalp. trevor growled in arousal. Addie pulled her hands away, snatched the hose from wade and blasted trevor once again in the face. He gasped from the cold. “No, bad stinky man.” Addie rinsed his hair, once she was done she leaned over to sniff him. He growled and tried to hit her. She danced away from him with a yelp. “hey! I’m just trying to help you! Why do you think Ashely hasn’t been around asshole?” Addie snapped. Trevor frowned her way, but didn’t say anything. Addie turned to wade and Ron. “I think a few more scrub down would do.” 

 

Trevor sat on the couch, dressed in a new white shirt and clean grey sweats, that Addie had washed. he had his arms crossed across his chest pouting, the smell of body wash filling his nostrils. Addie was coming out of the bathroom from her shower. 

“Don’t pout boss.” She said moving toward the kitchen counter. She was rubbing her hair dry with a towel. Trevor glared at her. “Look, this is for you.” She pulled a bottle of whiskey from the counter under the sink. Trevor raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s that for?” He asked. She moved toward him sitting down on the couch next to him. 

“A reward for taking a shower.” Trevor looked at her with suspicion before slowly taking the bottle from her hand. “Also thanks for not punching me in the face when I un-cuffed you.” She laughed. “Ron went down like boom!” Trevor found himself smiling at her, he undid the top and took a swig. 

“Did you like what you saw?” Trevor asked. Addie gave a laugh. 

“I was too invested in you showering to take a look.” Trevor found himself watching his new employee as she pulled out a sketchbook from her backpack. He studied her. There was an attraction to her, she was the only person he ever met that wasn’t scared of him. He noticed the scar on the back of her neck, but never asked about it. He couldn’t help but look at her hair, it was a mohawk, he never had a thing for short hair, he liked it when there was something to grab. He watched her sketch, she seemed so normal around him. Ron and wade were always jittery and nervous when they hung around him. Chef was the only one that seemed cool around him. 

“Why aren’t you scared of me?” He asked. She turned to him, she studied his face before closing her sketchbook and turned. Her body to face him. 

“I don’t know,” she started. “There is apart of me that is scared of you, but at the same time there is a apart of me that knows you’ll watch my back.” She thought for a second tilting her head. “I mean I don’t trust you, I know that sounds mean, but I feel like you don’t trust me yet.” Trevor didn’t say anything but took a sip from the whiskey bottle. “And maybe in time we an prove to each other that We trust each other.” Trevor snorted. 

“Shit you’re fucking preachy.” 

“Suck my dick.” He laughed getting to his feet. 

“Okay, I got shit to do see yah.” She gave him a wave as he moved toward the door. Addie turned back to her sketch, she studied it. The portrait of trevor stared back at her, she wondered if she could ever trust him.


	4. Bikers and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addie is cornered, and Trevor helps her clean up a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i few more one shots before i hit the missions :)

Addie was making her toward ace liquors when a group of bikers passing by caught her attention. She watched as they rode by, her hand in her hoodie pocket hand gripping her glock handle tightly. She had been their enemy since Trevor openly slept with Ashley, their leader's girlfriend. She continued to move toward the HQ, but keeping an eye on the group, she cursed when they made a u turn moving toward her. 

“Hey girl.” One of the biker called to her as he slowed down, the other three followed. Addie ignored him and continued down the street. “I said hey girl!” The biker shouted. She turned to him. 

“What?” She hissed. He raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re Trevor’s girl, right?” Addie made a face of disgust. 

“Eww, no!” She said quickly. “He’s just my boss.” She moved to continue her walk but one of the men zoomed in front of her cutting her escape off. 

“What do you do for him?” The leader asked. Addie turned to him. “You suck his dick when he asks?” He laughed his men laughing with him. Addie didn’t answer she glared at him. “Well?” 

“That’s none of your fucking business.” She snapped. The leader smiled at her. 

“You know what I think?” 

“Surprising you actually have that ability.” Addie said a matter of fact. He glared at her. 

“I think, that if trevor can fuck our girls we can fuck his.” Addie’s heart begun to pound. This was not good. She looked at all the men, they had smirks and were checking her out. She took a deep breath. “And since you’re the only one we’ve seen ‘round him we get to have fun with you.” Addie took a step back. 

“Well, assholes I have to decline.” She snapped her hand gripping her glock tighter. 

“I’m sorry, but you have no choice.” Addie let out a laugh. 

“So, the lost mc actually condones rape?” A few men looked uncomfortable when she uttered that word. 

‘Shut up bitch!” Another shouted jumping off his bike and storming up to her. “Trevor fucked my Annie!” Addie glared up at him. “I’m going to make sure he feels what I felt.” The biker grabbed Addie’s shoulder; she pulled the trigger shooting him in the gut. He cried out when he fell backward clutching the bullet wound. The bikers all pulled out their gun pointing it to addie. 

“Big mistake girly.” The leader smiled. Addie saw a black van turn the corner. She cursed; they had this all planned out. As the van approached them, one of the bikers opened the back door. “Get in.” Addie snarled at one of the bikers that snatched her gun from her hand. She begrudgingly moved toward the van, she climbed in. Two other bikers followed behind her. The last thing she saw as the doors closed was Trevor’s red truck turning the corner. 

Addie’s heart was pounding as the van drove through the fields, she jumped occasionally with the bumps in the road. She was trying to figure out how to get out of this situation without dying. There were three men in the back with her, one in the front and the three followed behind on their bikes. She was in a real pickle. There was a part of her that hoped that trevor saw her, but at the same time she couldn’t depend on him. 

Addie felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she knew if she reached for it, they would definitely take it away. Addie studied the inside of the van; the only exits were the back doors and the two front. She knew she had to fight, but at the same time she had to kill them all, no witnesses, especially if they could run to their boss and tell him what happened. She took a deep breath mentally preparing herself. When the van jumped up violently, she took the opportunity. 

She slammed back into the biker behind her, she grabbed his gun twisting his arm to shoot the two next to him, when the passenger turned to look at them in shock she blew a hole in his head, the van violently swerved, and she threw herself at the back of the driver, she picked up a random chain that rattled in the back wrapping it around his neck. He gasped fighting her, she held on as they were swung around, as he passed out, she crushed his trachea, then braced herself as the van headed straight into the trees. She slammed against the metal walls of the van as they slammed into the trees. 

Addie groaned as she laid upon the dead bodies, as the back door burst open she raised the glock in her hand. But the blurry shadow of trevor stared down at her. 

“Hey! What the fuck happened?” Addie sat up groaning again. She turned to look at the bodies. 

“I don’t know, they started to argue about who was going to rape me first.” She said softly as trevor helped her out of the truck. “They went crazy!” She begun to cry. She was surprised that the lie came so quickly. “ I was so scared.” Trevor stared down at her as she wiped at her eyes with her sweater sleeves. Her hair was in disarray, her sweater covered in blood, her shorts as well. Trevor grabbed her arm and led her to his truck. “How did you know where to find me?” She asked innocently. 

“I saw those assholes take you.” He reached in the back of the truck and pulled out two shovels. “Let’s get rid of the evidence.” He said cheerfully. Addie nodded. 

“Thank you.” She said softly following trevor to the van. He laughed. 

“All I did was run over biker assholes!” 

The sun had set by the time they were finished. He was stomping on the dirt, when something caught his attention, he saw addie was sitting near the hole. She was staring off in the distance, her hair moving with the breeze, she had removed her sweater, her black crop top stuck to her skin with sweat. Her hands were covered in dirt, her legs as well. She then tossed her head back shaking her hair from her face, there was dried blood on her cheek and shoulders. Trevor couldn’t help but stare at her. She looked like a fae of death. 

“Shit, I need a shower.” She spoke, her eyes looking up at him. He didn’t say anything but moved toward her. She stared up at him as he stared down at her. Now, normally Trevor would make a sexual innuendo, or tell her something that would make her uncomfortable, but he just stared at her. 

“You did good wrecking the van.” He muttered. Addie perked up. Trevor had put her in charge to destroy the van, she just put it in a isolated area and blew it up with a sticky bomb 

“Really?” He nodded. 

“Yeah, let's go.” She climbed to her feet. 

“Can we get some food I’m starving.” She said, following behind Trevor as he moved to his truck. 

“Sure, I saw some tasty hike—“ 

“Actual food Trev, please.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Fine.” As the two climbed into the truck they noticed headlights heading their way. Addie and Trevor looked at each other as a black lost mc van pulled up to them. Addie turned to see the driver step out of the van, the passenger followed holding a shot gun, three more men exited the back. 

“Trevor!” The driver greeted. Trevor nodded but didn’t say anything. “oh! I see your little friend is here with you.” He smiled at Addie, but she knew what that wasn’t sincere. “So, we’re wonderin’ if you two saw any of our brothers?” Trevor shook his head. 

“Nope, we’re just hanging out here.” Addie answered. The driver glared at her. 

“Really? Well, they were supposed to meet us out in the field with you.” He snapped at her. Addie noticed that one of the passengers raised his gun, with a quick movement she launched herself at Trevor, twisting herself with him, so he was under her, she raised her glock shooting. She hit the driver in the forehead, the passenger in the neck, and the three in the gut. They all went down, addie climbed off of Trevor, to shoot those still alive in the head. Trevor sat up quickly, staring at addie as she stood over the dead bodies. She turned to him, blood all over her. 

“So, I have an idea.” Addie started looking at trevor. He hurried out of his truck, grabbing her by the hair, gun pushed up against her face. 

“what the fuck are you?” He snarled. 

“Addie.” She answered calmly. 

“You think this is a fucking joke!?” He shouted. 

“My parents were part of the military, they taught me a few things. You and chef taught me more.” She answered staring up at him. “I just saved your life.” He stared down at her. She was surprised the lie came so quickly to her. He pulled the gun from her face. 

“If I find out you’re using me, I won’t hesitate.” He snarled. She pulled her head from his grip. 

“Noted.” She moved to tuck her gun in the back of her shorts and toward the bodies. “Help me load them up and we’ll just set the van on fire.” Trevor didn’t say anything as he tucked his gun away and moved to help her. 

“One of these days you’re going to tell me who you are.” Addie gave a laugh. 

“One of these days.” She agreed as she helped him pick up a body.


	5. Them Lost Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor learns something new about Addie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna finish this story. I swear i am.

Addie screamed clutching the door of the old rusty truck. Trevor laughed with glee zooming in and out of traffic. Wade in the back screaming with joy.

“Faster trevor faster!” Wade screamed. Addie jolted slamming in to trevor as he made a sharp turn, barely dodging the oncoming traffic. “Come on Addie put your hand up like on a roller coaster.” Wade made another sound of glee as trevor drove on the wrong side of the highway once again dodging on coming traffic.

“Here’s our stop!” Trevor shouted turning the wheel and skidding into the parking lot of Hookies. Addie clung on to trevor as the truck skidded to a stop. “Tada!” He sang as the dust cleared. Wade giggled as he climbed out of the back of the truck.

“That was so much fun trevor!” Wade cheered as he came up to Addie side of the car. The mohawk woman was still trying to calm down her beating heart. “Wasn’t it Addie?” Wade asked her. Addie looked up at him, slowly nodding.

“Yeah, after I get over the fear, it was pretty fun.” Addie smiled up at him.

“So you gonna let me go or what sweet cheeks?” Trevor’s voice made her look up at him. He was grinning down at her. “I mean I don’t mind, your tits are pretty soft feeling through that shirt.” She finally noticed she was holding his arm tightly. She let him go, pushing away from him cheeks red.

“What are we doing here?” She asked as she pushed open the door stepping out of the truck.

“Business.” Trevor answered as he exited his truck as well. Addie looked around noticing that a few lost members loitered around the parking lot. She saw Ashley not too far from, she was watching Trevor and the others while clinging on to Johnny. “Here, go buy yourselves something.” He came up next to Addie holding out a crumpled twenty.

“Yey! Ice cream!” Wade cheered running toward the restaurant. Addie looked up to trevor as she slowly took the bill.

“Are you gonna be okay?” She asked softly. Trevor grinned down at her.

“Of course!” He slapped her on her back. “Now get your cute ass in the restaurant and let uncle T do his thing.” She nodded turning her heel following after wade.

 

“Look Addie!” Wade caught her attention, she looked up from her milkshake. Wade’s mouth was covered in hot fudge and whip cream. “ I’m not nearly done with my sundae!” He took another big spoonful. Addie smiled at him, before looking out the window of the restaurant.

She gave a dramatic sigh, thinking of the past few months. Trevor was being as psychotic as normal. She looked out the window to see Trevor leaning against the truck speaking with Johnny, Ashely nearby with the other bikers girls watching. Trevor glanced in her direction before looking back to Johnny, who was staring at her. Addie looked away back at wade he was watching a couple argue in a booth nearby.

A shout made her look back out the window one of Johnny’s subordinates was yelling in Trevor’s face.

“Shit.” She muttered grabbing the butter knife as she climbed out of the booth. Wade watched her in confusion, but followed with his bowl of ice cream. Trevor was pinned against the truck.

“Hey!” Addie shouted tackling the man away from trevor, they landed on the ground, her on top of him knife at his neck, her glock in her other hand barrel pressed against his gut. The man was breathing hard, he was glaring at her, she ignored all the guns pointed down at her.

“Get off of him Addie, we was just having a friendly disagreement.” Trevor told her his voice sounding jolly, but she could hear the terrifying anger underneath. She glanced around with her eyes, never moving her head. She noticed Johnny watching her.

“What so friendly about you fucking Katie?” The man snapped. Addie sighed pulling the knife from his neck and re-holstering her gun. She climbed off of the man.

“He didn’t fuck Katie.” She answered stepping aside. The man scowled at her as she offered him her hand. He slapped it aside, roughly climbing to his feet.

“Yeah right! She was at his trailer that night! I hear everything.” Addie licked her lips as studied the man.

“Then you would have heard her calling my name that night.” The man’s mouth fell open, his friend snickered. the man stared down at her, she stared up at him.

“You?” Addie nodded.

“Yeah, she came looking for drugs, we drank a little, spoke of our bosses and one thing led to the next.” Addie answered. She sighed. “I didn’t know she had a boyfriend, until she mentioned it after. I haven’t seen her since okay.” The man mouth fell in to a frown his eyebrows furrowed, Addie could see the tears rimming his eyes. “If it makes you feel any better, she was just using me for free drugs.” The man sighed didn’t say anything but walked away. Addie watched him climb on his bike and peel out of the parking lot.

Addie sighed the guilty feeling consuming her once again. She had lied, she saw katie once again after the first time. the woman had begged her for drugs, even telling the mohawk woman that she’d have sex her again if Addie gave her drugs. When Addie refused, Katie told her she had told her boyfriend she cheated on him, that he knew he was okay with it. Addie kicked the woman out, threatening her with a gunshot at her feet. That had been the last time she saw her.

“Shit girly!” Trevor thumped her on her back. “Didn’t know you liked the ladies. Is that why you don’t like me hitting on you?” Addie pulled from trevor.

“First of all, that is inappropriate, you’re my boss. Second,I’m bisexual you ass.” She shoved trevor from her. He laughed moving away toward the restaurant. She watched him grab wade by the arm pulling the younger man in to the restaurant.

“Your talents are wasted working for him.” Johnny spoke up. She turned to him. “Work for me, I’ll pay you more, and I could give you everything you want.” Addie shook her head.

“I’m fine. He let’s me do whatever the fuck I want, and he’s not greedy with money.” She answered.

“Is it the sex?” Addie turned to him, her body language going defensive.

“Gross! I am not sleeping with trevor! Why does everyone say that?” She snapped. Johnny laughed raising his hands.

“Calm down. I just heard that he’s hung.” Addie tilted her head, and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh you heard?” She teased. Johnny laughed. He looked at Ashley she was moving into the restaurant. I took a breath. “I try to stop it before it happens, I swear.” Johnny didn’t say anything. Addie watched through the restaurants window, Ashley moved up next to trevor, her hand on his shoulder.

“She just wants free drugs.” Johnny told her. She looked up at him, he had moved closer. Addie clenched the butter knife tighter in her hand as he reached out taking a strand of her hair in his hand. “You’re too good for trevor,” he leaned down kissing her on the cheek. ”think about it.” He let her hair go and moved toward the restaurant. Addie watched after him, noticing that trevor was staring at her. She turned her back on his dismissing his stare, before climbing into his truck.

 

Addie sighed as she laid back on the blanket, she could hear trevor on his phone yelling at someone in the trailer under her. The stars glittered and blinked at her in the dark sky. She liked to lay out on the trailer roof looking up at the stars, it helped her anxiety a bit. She clasped her hand behind her head. Johnny’s words came back to her. She thought of working for johnny, but she really didn’t have a choice. She needed to work for trevor.

The radio next to her went off, she turned to look at it as Ron’s voice came through. She rolled over on her stomach listening to his conspiracies and the callers that egged him on.

“He’s still doing that shit?” Trevor’s voice made her jump. She looked up at him, she didn’t question why he was wearing a dress with his boots. He moved to sit next to her, a few beer bottles in his hands. He handed her one. She rolled to her bum taking the beer bottle.

“I think it’s funny, kind of entertaining.” She answered talking a sip from the bottle. Trevor laughed chugging his drink. She changed the radio station to channel x she and trevor had that in common. They sat in silence drinking, letting the music play on.

“What Johnny say to you?” Trevor asked his voice going low and growly. Addie turned to him studying him in the orange fluorescent light from the street. She knew that he was going to get the answers from her sooner or later. He turned to her.

“He wants me to work for him.” She answered taking a deep drink from her bottle. Trevor study her. She turned to him. He looked away from her looking up at the sky.

“Even though I’m a ‘fucking lunatic with a psychotic tendencies, and probably has something to do with the missing hitchhikers?” Addie choked on her drink. She had told her BFF Al that on the phone the other day. She was complaining about trevor after he had destroyed the clean house with one of his rages. She stared at Trevor’s profile.

“You were eavesdropping?” She asked. He finally looked at her. There was this sadness in his eyes.

“Are you going to leave me?” He asked softly ignoring her question. She stared at him, he stared back. “After three months you gonna fucking leave me?” His voice getting deeper and angrier. Addie shook her head.

“No, trevor.” She took a drink from her bottle. “I like working for you. You let me do whatever the fuck I want.” She thought of Katie. “I see what happens to the women that works for johnny. They become husk of who they were, just begging for drugs or being passed around like dolls.” Trevor studied her face, he took a drink from his beer bottle.

“Good, I would have to kill you if you ever leave.” He joked. Addie laughed.

“Sure. you think I wouldn’t fight back?” Trevor nodded downing his beer.

“Of fucking course I expect you to fight back what fucking fun would it be if you didn’t?” Addie smiled at trevor as he continued to stare at her. He finally smiled back wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. “Okay now let’s drink!”

“You fucking bitch!” A voice shouted catching both of their attentions. “ I know you’re fucking home you cunt!” Both looked over the edge of the trailer to see Katie in front of the trailer waving a gun. She finally saw the two on the roof looking at her. “You told Curt we fucked and now I’m fucking homeless!!!” She screamed shooting at them. Addie grabbed trevor pulling him back.  She reached into her backpack next to her pulling out her 9 mm.

“Stay here.” She snapped at trevor rolling off the roof on the opposite side from where Katie stood. Trevor could hear the other woman screaming obscenities and shooting at them.  “Drop the gun Katie!” Addie’s voice came from the shadows.

“Fuck you!” A loud gunshot near trevor was hear, then silence. Trevor looked over the edge to see Addie standing over Katie’s body. The woman was on her back blood pouring from her shoulder, Addie was stepping on her wrist that held the gun. “you cunt! you shot me!” Katie cried. Addie nodded.

“I did; because you tried shooting me and trevor.”

“Fuck trevor and fuck you!” Addie took a breath staring down at the woman, she was sobbing. Addie looked up at trevor, who watched her. She looked down at the sobbing woman, all she saw was someone that needed help.

“Come on.” Addie whispered, reaching down grabbing Katie by her arm. She cried out when Katie swung her arm, a knife in her hand.  The blade caught Addie on her side.

As Addie fell back, Katie moved toward her with her gun raised. A gunshot was heard, Katie’s head snapped back, she fell down like a sack of bricks.

“Fuck,” trevor moved up next to Addie. “I don’t like killing ladies, but shit she caught you by surprise.” Addie looked down at where the knife had struck, it was only a flesh wound it looked as if she might need stitches. “Shit, that looks bad! Go to chef, he’ll stitch you up.”

“What about the body?” Trevor didn’t say anything he looked down at Katie’s body. Addie slowly climbed to her feet moving toward the sports car she had stolen. Trevor watched her as she drove away. He looked down at the dead body shaking his head. He made a mental note to leave the lost mc girls alone, they were nothing but trouble.

Trevor reached down picking up Katie’s body as if it was nothing. He dumped her in the back of his truck, as he moved to the driver seat his phone rang, he pulled out the phone to see Ashley calling him. He bit his lip in thought, maybe she wasn’t so bad. Honestly what trouble could Ashley bring him?

 

 

 


	6. Tears For An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addie gets bad news about a friend And Trevor tries to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully when i have time i can get to the actual story line...  
> Wrote this on my phone so there might be grammar errors and typos, sorry.

Addie watched Trevor and Ron unload his Bodhi with the supplies chef had asked for. She shifted her weight from one leg to another. Her mind whirling with scenarios that didn’t exist, her heart pounding. Her anxiety spiking.

“You gonna help us out Addie?” Ron’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him noticing that trevor stopped to drink from a water bottle, he was watching her. She raised her hand at him.

“Can’t just got my nails done, sorry.” She informed him. She crossed her arms across her chest. Ron nodded. Not pushing her, he knew she was as temperamental as Trevor. He really didn’t want to get punched again.

Trevor raised an eyebrow noticing that her nails weren’t even done. She was staring off in to the distance. Trevor pulled off his shirt to wipe the sweat off his shoulders and necks.

“Fucking do something,” he snapped at her. She looked at him, eyes narrowing. “Don’t stand there like a fucking idiot.” She flipped him off before moving toward the liquor store entrance, storming past Chef.

“What’s her problem?” Ron asked as chef moved toward the truck. “She on her period or something?” Ron cried out as a bottle of water hit him up side the head. The three men looked up to see Addie at the window above them, she held up an other bottle.

“Fucking say shit like that again Ronald, I’ll make you deep throat this bottle, while you ride a shotgun barrel!” She shouted, then chucked the bottle hitting Ron again. Ron fell over as the bottle struck him upside the head again. Trevor watched Addie disappear in the window. Chef gave a laugh shaking his head as he picked up a crate full of supplies.

“What the fuck is wrong with her?” Trevor asked looking at Ron, who was slumped over the truck bed groaning in pain. Chef looked at Trevor.

“Don’t you remember?” Chef asked trevor. The balding man looked at his friend with a questioning stare. “Her bff got hurt, it’s a life and death situation? She told us the other night.”

“What? When?”

“Two days ago?” Ron gave a groan rubbing his head as he stood up.

“Yep!” Wade sang as he came out of the liquor store eating a popsicle. “She was crying and you told her to shut up, trevor.” Wade told the men as he came up to the truck. “Then she kicked you and ran.” Chef nodded.

Trevor thought for a second. He remembered drinking with chef and the others, Addie had been on the phone. There were cries, chef and Wade hugging her, tears..

“So that’s what it was about.” Trevor spoke. Chef nodded. “refresh my memory.”

“Addie’s friend got shot, apparently wrong place wrong time. She’s known her friend since they were kids.” Chef explained. Trevor took a breath, memories of his past flooding his mind.

“They was shot.” It was more of a statement than a question. Chef nodded.

“Yeah, they’re in ICU. She don’t know  if they’re gonna make it.” With that chef carried the crate toward the store entrance.

“Trevor,” wade caught his attention, he turned to him. “Addie’s crying, maybe you should take her for ice cream.”

“Shut it wade.” He snapped turning back to the truck grabbing another crate. His mind flashing memories of the last time he saw Michael.

 

Addie sat on the roof top staring down at her phone screen. She brushed the tears from her face with her palm. The picture of her and Al stared back, both of them smiling widely as a skeleton of a T-Rex lingered behind them. That was the last time they were together. They had a girls day out and decided to visit the museum for a T-Rex exhibit in Liberty City.

“Hey,” addie looked up to see trevor leaning against the threshold of the doorway. She turned off her phone stuffing it in her jean pocket.

“What do you want Trev?” She asked looking out the window, hills and dessert greeted her.

“Come on.” Was all he said before walking away. addie sighed heavily. She really didn’t want to go anywhere with him. she just wanted to be alone, but she knew he would throw a fit. So she climbed to her feet following after him.

She called a goodbye to chef as she exited the lab, he called back telling to be strong. As she hit the exit of the back room wade entered.

“Awww, you leaving Addie?” He asked her. She nodded.

“Yep, trevor needs me for something.” She answered. Wade hugged her suddenly. She froze before hugging him back.

“Don’t worry about it!” Wade told her as  he pulled away from her. “Your friend is gonna be fine!” Addie couldn’t help but smile up at him.

“Thanks wade.” She whispered. He nodded patting her on the back. A loud honk made them jump.

“Come on let’s go!”  Trevor screamed. Addie rolled her eyes at him. She gave wade another hug before moving toward Trevor’s truck.

“See yah Ron!” She called to the older man hiding behind the ice box. He nodded but didn’t answer her. trevor peeled out of the area leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

 

As trevor drove, addie kept quiet just watching the scenery fly by.

“Where are we going?” She finally spoke lowering the music that blasted from the old trucks speakers.

“Hen house.” Trevor answered. Addie raised an eyebrow as she studied his profile.

“Hen house?” She repeated.

“Fucking, yeah. Hen house.” He snapped.

“Why someone owes you money? Ashley gonna be there?” She pressed. Trevor glared at her.

“No.”

“No?”

“Stop fucking parroting me!” He shouted. Addie rolled her eyes looking back out her window.she didn’t answer but ignored him.trevor returned to his gaze to the road. “But yeah, I’ll guarantee you a good fucking time.”

“A good fucking time?” She asked. He snapped his head to glare at her, a scream on the edge of his tongue, but the smirk on her lips made his forget what to yell. Trevor couldn’t help but grin at her, before he returned his gaze on the road.

Trevor watched addie down the fruity alcohol drink she had ordered. she looked around watching the patrons of the club dance on the dance floor. They both looked up as the waitress appeared near their table.

“Here you go hun.” The waitress placed a drink in front of Addie. “A gift from those gentlemen over there.” Addie and trevor glanced over at the bar till, two men around her age smiled and waved at them. As the waitress left Addie slid the drink away from her.

“I don’t want that shit.” She told him. Trevor looked down at the drink in confusion.

“Why the fuck not?” He asked grabbing the drink.

“Look inside.” She told him. He did. Floating in the transparent blue liquid were dissolving pills. Trevor shrugged downing it. “Don’t drink it!” She scolded snatching the cup from his hand chucking it toward the men that sent it her way. They went scrambling in the crowd.

“It can’t be as bad as the shit I used.” He answered. She gave a laughed shaking her head.

“Okay what if we’re attacked and you’re all fucked up?” She asked. He shrugged.

“Like I said can’t be as bad.” He grinned at her. Her smile disappeared as she reached in her pocket pulling out her cellphone. He watched her text back the person that had texted her. She stuffed her phone back in her pocket, then flagged down the waitress to ordering a tequila. Addie didn’t say anything, her eyes glossed over. They sat in silence, the music thumped behind them. Addie’s stare was distant.

The waitress set down a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. Addie thanked the woman tipping her fifty dollars. She poured out the shots, sliding one to trevor. He took it with thanks.

“I’m sorry about your friend.” trevor spoke up moving closer to her. She downed her shot eyes on him. Trevor downed his shot.

“You care now?” She asked pour them another shot. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

“Look I was drunk—“ he started.

“Of course,” She cut him off, taking a shot. “You were. You were high too.” Trevor growled taking the his shot. “You gonna tell me you know what I’m going through?” She asked pouring them another round.

“‘Cause I fucking know what you’re going through!” He roared catching the attention of the people around them. She didn’t flinch, she just took a drink from the bottle.

“Really?” She asked after studying him a bit. Her eyes went to the tattoo he had on his arm, the sleeve of his shirt covered it. “Micheal?” Trevor let out a breath, snatching the bottle from her hand taking a swig from it. Addie could see the pain in his honey colored eyes, sighing she scooted closer to him.

“I know exactly what you’re going through.” He told her she took the bottle from him, taking a sip from it.

“Tell me about him.” She found herself patting him gently on the back. Trevor looked at her. “Please?” So he did, and she in turned told him about Al.

“So bad news?” Trevor asked addie after they finished their tales. Addie shook her head.

“No news. Shepard told me that she would call if anything changes.” She answered her words a little slurred. She sighed slumping against Trevor’s shoulder. Trevor looked down at her, he was surprised she was even this close to him. Most of the time she kept her distance. “The waiting sucks.” She mumbled in his shoulder. “It fucking sucks!” Addie gave a soft sob as she pulled off his shoulder. “I’m scared Trevor. I don’t wanna lose my best friend.”  Trevor gave a sad sigh. He knew what she was feeling, he had mourned his best friend for years.

“I know sweetness.” He told her wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “If Al is as tough as you say she is, than she’ll pull through right?” She nodded. He couldn’t help but smile down at her. She looked so different, now that she was vulnerable. Her cheeks were red, her hair thrown over her shoulder, her lips red and plump from her biting them. She stared up at him, has her eyes always been that big and cat like?

“Why are you being so nice to me?” She looked around before looking up at him. “Are you going to finally kill me?” She whispered. He let out a barking laugh.

“Not today crazy cakes.” He teased. She laughed this time, he liked her laugh.

“But why?” She whispered. Trevor stared down at her. She stare back up at him. He growled snatching up the bottle taking a swig.

“You’re in a delicate state right now.” He answered looking away from her. She gave a nod, her head thumping against his collar bone.

“You smell nice for once.” She murmured. Trevor raised an eyebrow at her. She took a whiff of him again. He smelled like day old body wash, the sun and cologne that she had blasted him with the other day. “Really nice.” She murmured nuzzling his neck. Trevor pulled away to look down at her, she smiled up at him, her eyes blinking slowly. “You look cute when you smile…” she trailed off as she slumped against him. She had passed out. He gave a sigh giving her a squeeze before taking another drink from the bottle.

 

Ron looked up as Trevor came up the steps of his trailer, Addie was thrown over his shoulder.

“Oh gods, she finally died.” Ron spoke as he climbed to his feet. Trevor shook his head.

“Nah, she passed out at hen house.” He moved in the trailer toward the bedroom, he dumped her on the bed. She made a squealing sound as she bounced off the top of the mattress.

“Asshole.” She whispered as she rolled over on her side, her back to him. He chuckled as he removed her shoes and tossed the blanket over her. He turned to leave. He stopped however when he felt a tug on his shirt. Her turned to her, she was looking at him. “ thanks trevor.” He nodded taking her hand squeezing it.

“Good night kid.” She smiled up at him.

“Good night trevor.” She let him go and curled up in the blanket again. Trevor turned off the lights as he exited the room, closing the door behind him. As he exited the trailer, Ron handed him a beer, he took it as he sat heavily on the couch outside. His thoughts on Michael and the memories of happier times.

 

Trevor woke up to screaming, he rolled to his feet gun drawn. Addie come tearing out of the room screaming.

“She’s awake trevor! She’s awake!” She screamed she threw herself at him hugging him tightly. Trevor could feel her trembling as she sobbed against his bare chest. Trevor looked down at the top of her head. Her arms tightened around his torso. “She’s awake…” she whispered. Trevor couldn’t help but bring his arms up hugging her back.

“See, sweetness, what did I tell you?” He whispered, smoothing her hair against the back of her skull. “Everything went all right.” Addie looked up at him, her eyes red.

“Thanks trevor.” She whispered a small smile on her face. He nodded patting her on the head. “Sorry for waking you up.” She pulled away from him rubbing the back of her neck as her face blushed.

“Nah,” he stated scratching his belly. “I needed to wake up anyway.” He yawned. “You gonna go see her?” Addie shook her head.

“I’m not allowed to, until she get better- better.” He nodded.

“Okay.” She stretched moving toward the bedroom.

“I am going to face call her though.” Trevor moved to sit on the crunch watching addie retreat in the bedroom the door gently closing behind her. Trevor slid a hand through his thinning hair, happy that addie still had her friend. He looked down at the tattoo on his arm. He sighed.

“I miss you.” He whispered to no one.


End file.
